I Solemnly Swear The Teaboy Is Up To No Good
by Lady Phoenix Flame
Summary: The wizarding world has turned it's back on Harry so he runs and Ianto's hiding something. But what? Ca the team figure out it out before it get's them all killed? JH/IJ, RL/SB, RW/HG, GW/DM. Gwen Bashing. SLASH!
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter. That is only in my dreams._**

**_WARNING: Gwen bashing. I originally liked Gwen but I've read so many fanfics that I know hate her. SLASH _**

**_Pairings: JH/IJ, RL/SB, RW/HG, GW/DM_**

_Prologue: Harry Potter_

Around me people were fighting. Remus was against Bellatrix. The pure anger that showed on his face was enough to spur me on. After Sirius had died Remus went in to a depression. I never realized, but they had been in a relationship ever since their school years. After his death it took months before Remus even stepped foot out of his room. It didn't help that his wolf also mourned the loss of his mate.

Ron and Hermione were back to back spinning around and shooting stunners at any of the Death Eaters that came in t5o their firing range. They had finally got together in their sixth year. Needless to say the whole of Hogwarts was celebrating.

Draco was dueling his Father. One of the few things that surprised in the war was the turning of Draco to the Light. It turns out that his Father was planning to give Draco to Voldemort on his seventeenth birthday to gain ranks among the Death Eaters. It soon became apparent that there was an attraction between Ginny and Draco. It took only two weeks for them to get together.

Suddenly, Voldemort was before me, his cruel voice gave a command.

"Kill them all except the boy." Within minutes they we dead. Ron and Hermione collapsed inwardly from their position and fall in to each other's arms, dying in each other's embrace. Remus let out a mournful cry as he got hit with a Cutting Curse straight to the throat. Ginny was spared the torture of watching her lover under the Cruciatus Curse and was eternally silenced with a simple green light. Draco wasn't so lucky. I had to watch as he was slowly driven to insanity. I was helpless. Everyone was gone. I had no reason to live anymore. The only people I had ever loved or cared for were on the ground.

"Well, Potter, how does it feel to have nothing? No needs you, no one wants you, no one _loves _you." He laughed and I saw red.

"That's where you're wrong." I faced him full on.

"Oh, and what is that, pray tell."

"You haven't got a wand, I have. Guess what I'm going to do with it." Voldemort's face paled rapidly. There in my left hand was the ivory and phoenix feather wand that had got me in to all of this mess. I slowly brought it up to eye level and bent it. With a small snap it was broken, the phoenix feather being the only thing keeping it together.

"No!" he cried as the magical backlash disintegrated him.

I collapsed, everything went black.

* * *

As I awoke I saw the blurry ceiling of the pure white Med Wing (I can't remember what it's really called). My eyes traced a faint crack down the far wall and gradually came to rest on the Daily Prophet that was balanced on my bedside table.

I gently sat up and pushed my glasses on to the end of my nose. I then inspected at the front. I openly gaped in shock.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED TO BE SENTENCED TO THE KISS**_

_**Harry Potter, 17, has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss after illegally snapping another wizard's wand. You-Know-Who has been successfully defeated by this rule breaker but this doesn't excuse his crimes against wizard king. The Minster, Cornelius Fudge commented, "Who knows what he'll do next". Potter, at this moment, is unconscious in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be sentenced was awake.**_

I dropped the paper like it was white hot and did the first thing that sprang to mind.

I ran.


	2. Moving Account! Woow!

Hiya People!

Because of the errors on my account I created a new account. However, they've now fixed the accounts. So I'm abandoning this account and moving! Woow! I can now be found at Page Nube Warrior.

Hope you'll still follow my story!

Thanks,

Page Nube Warrior,

Formerly known as Lady Pheonix Flame.


End file.
